Wish
by squish13
Summary: Human AU: Ruby and Sapphire wait for the rising sun when a pair of shooting stars cross the early morning sky.


**A/N:**

 **I think I died from fluff overload here. Gah! My red and blue space rocks! Anyway, this was written as a submission for Day 2 of the Rupphire-bomb on Tumblr, which was human/family AU. But since I already just established a human AU for these space rocks, might as well just keep everything in continuity, yes? Prepare yourself!**

 **Sit back for nice R &R, and most importantly, ENJOY!**

* * *

Stars hung in the sky like glittering crystals. The dark waters kissing the sandy shore as waves crashed down. Two young women enjoyed a stroll as they awaited the morning's first light. They looked up, to be met with two soaring streaks.

Ruby's face lit up as she pulled her girlfriend in tight. "You saw that, _right_? You… you _did_ see it, Sapphy?" She asked, moving golden locks from the other's good eye.

An amused smile crossed Sapphire's face as she took Ruby's hand into her own. "Yes," She answered. "They were beautiful."

"W-well," Ruby continued, "What did you wish for?" A silly question, true, but she could be fanciful for once. A side of herself she'd never let anyone else see, beyond that tough-girl front she put up.

That melodic laugh which earned Sapphire one of her nicknames from her girlfriend. "You know it's bad luck to say what your wish is."

A low whine sounded as Ruby's lips formed to a pout. "Come _ooon."_ She moved forward, pawing at her girlfriend such as a dog begging for a treat. "What if I tell you mine first?"

"Ruby-"

The smaller girl pulled a chain hanging from her neck and beneath her shirt. Hanging at the end was a heart. Two halves, one blue, the other red, she held it up for the other to see under the silver light of the setting moon. "My wish." She started, "Is for _you_ to take this," she pulled apart the red half, holding it forward to be accepted, "And wear it around proudly, so you can say, _'Hey, my girl Ruby gave this to me! And I love her oh so much!'"_

She was speechless, only managing to cross a hand over her own heart. "Oh, Ruby…" Sapphire took the charm, turning it over in her free hand as she marveled at its design.

"So y-you like it?" A question which didn't need to be asked, but she just had to.

No verbal answer was made. In one swift motion, lips were captured. They lingered for only a few moments, but it felt like ages. As Sapphire backed off, she looked deep into a pair of deep brown eyes, glistening in delight. "Was that enough?"

A sly look snaked its way across Ruby's features. "I dunno, I think I might need a bit more to be sure."

She humored the request, moving in again for a shorter meeting. "Well that's as much as you'll get." She said after backing off. "Yes, I love it."

One fistpump before leaping into her girl's arms as Ruby giggled in delight. "Ha! But, you know I was serious back there. You gotta tell everyone I got you that," She gestured down to Sapphire's half of the charm. "I mean, I'll _definitely_ tell everyone that this piece was for you." She said, holding her own blue half up. "Now, about that wish…"

"I don't need my wish anymore." Sapphire started as she moved to put on the necklace, causing Ruby to raise a brow at the answer. "Because I already got mine." She stated, holding her half of the charm to Ruby's.

The smaller woman snorted, pushing the other away while she recovered. "You're such a sap, y'know that?"

Sapphire hummed, resting one of her delicate hands over her girlfriend's right shoulder. The sky was starting to mix with the colors of the rising sun, laying just below the horizon. "It's a curse." She stated, keeping her gaze over those restless waters of the ocean as she awaited that golden star.

Ruby edged closer to her other half, wrapping an arm around her waist. It was a beautiful morning.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Seriously, I kept squealing as I wrote this. I just... I can't. *hides face and goes in corner***

 **Anyway, be sure to leave a favorite or review. Help an author out!**

 **This is your lovely Squish wishing you all a wonderful day!**


End file.
